The Rainbow Family
by Akai-neechan
Summary: AU A family of seven – different like the colors of the rainbow, yet parts of the same thing. What happens to them when a stranger walks by their small home in the middle of the forest?


A/N: What can I say… Anything I say about this might be like a spoiler for it… Well, whoever has read Answers from the Past mi

_A/N: What can I say… Anything I say about this might be like a spoiler for it… Well, whoever has read Answers from the Past might easily recognize the characters, the others might need to read to the end for it to make any sense. The chapters will be like separate oneshots with little to no connection, but the last one would explain some things… As many as I've thought up about it, anyway XD A lot of this will be left to your imagination. Now, please enjoy and review so that I'd know weather anyone would like something like this._

**The Rainbow Family**

Chapter One: The Smallest Sister

The wind lightly blew past the trees, shaking the rustling leaves on them. The clear sky bated in shades of turquoise and aquamarine as colorful birds flew around, chipping their sweet songs.

Surrounded by the forest with only a small path between the trees to lead to it, a house stood its ground with wooden walls and many windows.

The front door cracked open slightly and a small red head poked out of it, scanning the area with crimson eyes. Seeing no one around, the girl allowed herself to completely exit the house and quickly ran to the closest trees to hide behind.

Good, no one saw her.

A cheerful smile spread across her young face.

The child – no older that 5 ears old, wore a plain lavender dress and her short ruby hear braced her face freely.

As she looked around with excitement, she scuttled trough the trees surrounding her, laughing mutely every time she saw an animal close by. She continued further in the forest with experienced steps, jumping up and down big roots and easily climbing up the steep slopes up the mountain.

The nature was her home, it was where she had lived her life and she loved every part of it. Sneaking out to go and spent some time here was her favorite pastime and she would never get tired of exploring the familiar forest as many times as she did it.

Things changed every day. Hr surroundings shifting from one shape to another, and she desired to know all about it. Every fallen branch, every new footstep, every animal that came to be in these woods.

The solitude of the nature suited her perfectly. She could easily understand the noses of her surroundings by now, and she didn't have to be able to talk to sent her messages, as well. It was a time when she ran away from her problems and came to a peaceful world where everything accepted her as she was.

Reaching a small river, she jumped in, letting her feet get wet and splashed a little water towards the sky, watching happily as the light reflected in the drops, sending so many colors all around.

Like a rainbow that lasted for a few seconds.

Her eyes shone with delight and glee as she did it again, enjoying the way the drops wet her face. It was for this that she loved the place so much. For the chance to live a normal life somewhere where others won't be bothered by her silence. Somewhere where they won't pay attention to her, where they won't have to watch her all the time in worry she might need something.

Somewhere where she was the same as everything around. Quiet, but strong.

A sudden splash redirected her attention and she swung to see a young man trying to make his way across the river, waking over some stones that popped out from the water. Blinking a few times, the girl observed the figure with interest, noting the gray cloak that hid his entire figure and the young face, surrounded by teal spiky hair flying back and down and emerald eyes showing concentration as he made every step, obviously not willing to fall.

Taking a look at his path, the girl left out a voiceless gasp and started running towards him. Not being able to get his attention with words, she lifted a stone and threw it before him.

It made the boy blink and look up with a confused expression, as she started signaling him to stop.

"What's wrong?" His voice was kind and sweet as he smiled towards her. She quickly jumped on the closest stone to her and then making her way forward reached the one before him and poked it with her foot.

The 'stone' moved a little and the head of a big turtle popped out of it and looked around lazily.

"Oh…" He chuckled warmly. "I get it now… Sorry little fella, I was going to step on you." He smiled apologetically towards the animal, before looking towards the strange girl again to see her back on the other bank.

She cocked her head as he made his way there as well, following her steps and finally reached dry land, sitting on it.

"Now that was a little risky, don't you think? Maybe I should have looked for a bridge…"

She shook her head. He could have searched forever, it wouldn't have helped him one bit.

"No bridge, eh?" His smile grew into a embraced one. "I should have figured there wouldn't be one here."

The girl just continued to stand in front of him, eying him with interest and curiosity. He just laughed at her and taking one hand from under his cloak reached towards her with his fingers balled in a fist.

"Here, take this. A little thanks for the help."

She hesitantly reached her hand under his own and when he let go caught the small object. The stranger reached his hand and patted her on the head, before getting up.

"I'll be going now. Buy."

The girl watched as he slowly disappeared between the trees walking casually without any problems like he had been there a thousand times before.

When he finally left her sight, she turned down and looked at the object in her hand. It was a small, yet beautiful red stone.

_A Ruby._


End file.
